


Quiet Rebellion

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, i don't know if these ocs qualify as legendaries but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: They were given unwritten rules that followed them through their entire life. Rules of what society should look like. Rules giving them a number as a name, like they were just another figure in statistics instead of the one that worked as the society's backbone.Then again, it turns out that rules were meant to be broken.aka, a bunch of stuff about my K-class OC that likes to rebel by pissing everyone in society off





	Quiet Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction lets me write whatever and today i decided to talk about my ocs that i usually dont ever talk about
> 
> which is. all of them i dont talk about my ocs much but heres like two of them hope u enjoy!!
> 
> also this is basically a bunch of short short stuff with these two, and i have a plot in mind but i wanna do fun stuff too!

 K-9 has to oversee every one of their subordinates. Every K class was under their jurisdiction, and it was their job that they'd stick to their job. To see that they provided results- and they always were correct. They would have no errors in their work if they could help it.

And rumor- or rather, the reports- had it that one of them- a Knowledge Bank of all things- kept on spewing obviously incorrect facts to trip everyone up.

It was absurd, and simply that. Why would someone created to be correct say only things that were wrong? They were sure that they knew the answer too- didn't all Knowledge Banks just flat out say they didn't know instead of this? 

It was only about time they'd properly meet the notail face to face.

They found said notail in a general store, chatting up the cashier. They were sitting on top of the counter, rambling about something that sounded like an account of their day. The G-class simply nodded, seemingly uninterested in their conversation. Annoyingly enough, the K-class had their antennas tucked in, forcing them to speak.

"You. VvV" They point over to the K-class. The notail barely looks up to meet their eyes. They were dressed in a nice looking jacket with a big K on the front. No numbers to speak of, however. "I need to have a word with you. Preferably outside. VvV"

The G-class sighed. "What did K do now? ^ToT^"

"Something I did in work, probably. =u=" They hopped off the counter and walked towards the door. They gave a small wave to the cashier. "I'll be back later. =u="

"Don't bother. ^ToT^"

K-9 grumbled and followed the K-class outside the store.

The notail in front of them laughed quietly. "You sure know how to take someone out, K-9. =u="

"If you do not take this seriously, it will be you who's out. VvV" K-9 hissed. They crossed their arms. "What is your name? VvV"

"It's right there on my jacket. =u=" The notail gestured to the letter on their clothing. "See, it's 'K'."

"That's absurd," K-9 grumbles." Every name has a number following after it. VvV"

The notail raises a finger. "Princess doesn't. =u="

K-9 could tell this conversation was getting worse and worse by the second. "She is an outlier and should not be counted. VvV" 

"What about Bob? =u=" They laugh, clearly enjoying their boss' annoyance. "You know, that guy in one of the information desks. He's a swell guy, a K-class who's name-"

"I get it. VvV" They pinch their forehead. "Look. K. If that is really what you want to be called. VvV"

K shrugged in response. "Hey, if you want me to have a number, you can always give me yours. =u="

"I earned my number and I refuse to let you have it. VvV" They said, glaring at them.

"Aw, but K-9 has a nice ring to it. =u=" K huffed, exaggeratedly pretending to pout. 

"K, if you do not listen, I will have you fired without a second thought. VvV" 

K finally stayed quiet. Their fingers twitched, but otherwise looked like an statue.

"Your performance is becoming less desirable by the moment. I have honestly never seen anyone like you. VvV" K-9 took some papers from their inventory and shook it in front of them. "Every single I report I have gotten regarding you had stated that you have only given what I can assume are jokes when asked a question. VvV"

K continued to stay quiet. K-9 took it as a sign that they should continue even further. "Now, I don't know if your genes were messed up somehow- I'm assuming it is considering the way you acted- but you've been here far longer than me. I don't even want to know why you decided this was funny, but if this continues-"

"Yeah, yeah. =u=" K grumbled. They turned away from K-9, already walking towards the shop they were in earlier. "Whatever. You got it, boss. No jokes from me, fine. =u="

K-9 glared at them. "I haven't dismissed you. VvV"

"Ugh. =u=" They turned back, grumbling. "Aren't we done? =u="

"No. This is no way to speak to your superiors. VvV"

"Is that all? =u=" K yawned and stretched their arms. "I think I'm tired already. =u="

"Fine. Yes, we are finished. VvV" K-9 made a shooing motion with their hands. "Go back to whatever trash can you crawled out of, why don't you. VvV"

"Can do, boss. Bye. =u=" They waved as they turned away, walking back to where they were headed earlier.

K-9 sighed as they watched them leave. With luck, they would barely be able to see them again.

 

 

* * *

 

K-9 leaned back in their chair, hands pressed together as they faced the notail in front of them. "Do you know why you're here, K? VvV"

"Because you wanted to thank me? =u=" K shrugged.

"You gave me a mallon. VvV" They gestured to the animal sitting on top of their table.

K tilted their head. "Uh, your Cosmosdex entry said you liked dogs. =u="

"This is a rat. VvV" They sighed.

"Yeah, but I put dog ears on it. =u=" They reached out to take out one of the ears that were placed on the mallon.

K-9 folded their hands together. "It's also infected. VvV"

"Hm. =u=" They looked at the mallon as if they never seen it before. "I definitely did not know that. =u="

K-9 put their head in their hands. "Please just get this and never speak to me again. VvV"

They're starting to think luck doesn't like them today.

 


End file.
